Cafe
by Nagisa Way Leto
Summary: Una historia rara... lo se pero es mi primera jajajaaja Una falsa historia sobre el origen del nombre de mcr! pronto subire mi otro fic Sleepwalker de Jared leto y mi oc! :3  see ya


Café.

Aburrido. Asi es como puedo definir el día, aburrido. Nada que hacer, excepto cajas y cajas de libros que clasificar, siquiera clientes han llegado, aunque dudo que alguien quiera venir con esta lluvia. Debo admitirlo, esta librería no tiene nada de particular, a pesar del vano intento de atraer clientes incorporando una cafetería junto a los libros, nada los atrae. Me giro, tengo que hacer el trabajo que inútilmente he tratado de evitar todo el dia. Levanto y abro la primera caja de libros. Los miro con desdén, supongo que si supieran hablar me insultarían. Río, ante el simple pensamiento de un libro insultándome, demonios estoy tan aburrido que imagino cosas raras.

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta me saca de los absurdos pensamientos que rondan mi cabeza. Es una chica, pero no cualquier chica, una alta, esbelta, de cabellera negra, humedecida con las gotas de la renuente lluvia que se rehúsa a detener, lleva un bolso negro simple, sin nada de detalles, una carpeta mojada con papeles que se asoman por los bordes de esta, usa un par de anteojos de marco delgado, que se resbalan por su delgada nariz.

La miro atentamente, cierra la puerta, la carpeta se cae de sus manos, al intentar recogerla su anteojos terminan de resbalar y también caen al suelo. La miro curioso. Y finalmente me decido a ayudarla.

Al acercarme a ella, los nervios le juegan una mala pasada y se sonroja. Me inclino hacia la carpeta y comienzo a recoger los papeles, son canciones, y algunas cartas de universidades. La miro con duda, sus ojos son verde acuoso, ella nerviosa me quita los papeles y los guarda en la carpeta.

Gracias- dice ella entre un tartamudeo casi inaudible.

De nada

Ella se acerca a las mesas junto a los libros coloca su bolso y la carpeta con poca suavidad. Yo rio.

¿Qué necesitas? – inquiero con media sonrisa en la cara.

Solo un café – Responde ella escudriñando en su bolso sin mirarme.

Ok, en un momento.

Miro la maquina de café y luego a ella, de su bolso saca un mp3. La miro interesado, y retiro la taza de la maquina de café. Llevo el café hasta ella, ella me sonrie.

- ¿Como te llamas? – demando mirándola a los ojos.

Ella dubitativa apaga su mp3 y responde.

- Nagi. ¿Y tu?

- Michael. ¿Eres de Jersey?

- No, soy de Bossier City, Luisiana.

- ¿Compones?

- En realidad solo para mi hermano.

- ¿Tu hermano?

- Si, tiene una banda.

Ella sonrie y sorbe su café. Interesante.

¿Qué tocan?

Punk, Rock…eso

Tu ¿Tocas algo? – pregunto interesado y ella sonrie melancólicamente.

Si…pero el no me deja tocar…

Yo hago una mueca de disgusto.

No deberia ser asi… tu tambien tienes derecho a tocar.

Si pero no tengo talento, todos lo piensan. De hecho mi hermano no usa mis canciones, dice que son aburridas- comenta cabizbaja y sorbe de nuevo su café, relamiendo sus labios delgados.

¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? – pregunto molesto

Jared.

Pues Jared no tiene derecho a quitarte el privilegio de cantar. Me gustaria escucharte. ¿Qué instrumentos tocas?

Guitarra, Violoncelo, Bateria, Violin y Piano.

¡Wow! Yo tengo una guitarra aquí, espera la traigo y me cantas algo.

Ella sonrie y saca algunas partituras de su carpeta.

Entre las cajas de libros encuentro la guitarra de mi hermano. Cuando la llevo hacia ella, me mira con brillo en sus ojos y emoción.

Aquí esta… es de Gerard, mi hermano mayor. ¿Qué vas a tocar?

Una canción propia, se llama supernatural…

Ella sostiene la guitarra y comienza a tocar, una melodia suave cierro los ojos y ella comienza a cantar. Su voz me encanta, refleja sentimientos puros y algo de melancolia, ademas de su increible capacidad de llegar a notas altas.

(N/A: La cancion es supernatural de Flyleaf, si pueden busquenla en version acustica, vale la pena oirla)

Ella termina de cantar y yo abro los ojos, la miro sorprendido, lagrimas corren por sus mejillas.

¿Estas bien?

Si, no es nada ha ha ha

Tu voz es hermosa, es un pecado que no te dejen cantar – exclamo yo y ella rie divertida – de verdad.

Gracias, por cierto, necesito un libro.Ecstasy: three tales of chemical romance de Irvine Welsh

De acuerdo, lo busco.

Mientras busco el libro la campanilla vuelve a sonar.

¡Nagi! – exclama una voz masculina

Jared…

Te busque por todos lados, joder me tenias preocupado.

Lo siento…

Vamos.

Yo los miro con el libro en las manos, el luce de unos 25 años, sus facciones son muy distintas a las de Nagi. Ella me mira suplicante por ultima vez y guarda sus cosas, sin llevarse el libro.

- ¿Cuánto es?

- Nada, con tu voz me doy por pagado

Ella sonrie suavemente.

- Gracias, Mikey.

Ella se va junto al hombre. Yo miro de soslayo la puerta y me siento en la misma mesa en la que ella bebio su café, observo el libro. Suspiro y la puerta se abre ruidosamente, es Gerard.

¡Mikey!- exclama.

Gerard… creo que ya se como nombrar a tu banda…


End file.
